


The One With The Nap Partners

by Elri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, sleepy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to realize his 'pillow' is Cas's lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Nap Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsAnimeManga4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/gifts).



> Happy Birthday

“Dean.”

The (currently trying to sleep dammit) person in question didn’t respond (at least not in discernible English) but turned his head away from the (extremely rude) person who was (about to be ganked if they didn’t leave him alone) talking to him.

“Dean.” The voice tried again.

This time Dean grumbled and turned his head into his pillow. _Maybe if I play dead they’ll leave me alone._ Then he realized several things: 1. This was not his pillow, 2. It was most likely someone’s leg, 3. The voice was Cas’s, and 4. It was coming from around the place a person’s voice would come from if you were sleeping with your head on their leg.

Dean sat up quickly but ended up falling more into Cas’s lap in an attempt to not fall off the couch. “Hey Cas,” he managed, not looking directly at the angel he had apparently fallen asleep on.

“Hello, Dean.”

How the hell was he not as embarrassed about this as Dean felt but was trying not to show? “Uhh” _Very articulate, dumbass._ “Sorry about the whole...falling asleep on you.”

“I assure you I did not mind.” Dean managed to get himself into an upright sitting position that put at least an inch between him and the angel who he just realized was not wearing his coat. Or tie. Or shoes. Dean smiled a little, momentarily distracted from his embarrassment by the almost domestic feeling Cas’s socked feet caused. “Sam stopped by earlier but left when he saw you were sleeping. He may also have taken a picture.”

Dean groaned and leaned into the back of the couch, head tipped back as he rubbed his eyes. “Awesome. I’m going to go see what he wants, after I rip him a new one.” He stood and put a hand on Cas’s shoulder before leaving.

No one mentioned it again until a few days later when Sam and Dean got back from a hunt in the middle of the day. Dean had showered and gone to his room to lie down but couldn’t fall asleep despite how tired he was. He instead wandered into the same room as before to find Cas sitting there reading some lore book. Dean almost left except the whole reason he’d come back to this room was because a) that couch was the most comfortable to sleep on and b) he’d been hoping Cas would be there.

“Hey, Cas,” Cas turned to look at him but before he could respond Dean continued, rubbing his neck and not looking up, “So this may sound totally strange, and not like our usual strange I mean a totally different kind of strange, but last week when I” he gestured at Cas in the general direction of his lap, “y’know. It ah, it was embarrassing but it was nice y’know? I mean it…screw it, that was the best nap I ever had! And I’ve had a lot,” he trailed off, not sure where to go with this next. He knew where he wanted to go but the road to get there was evading him. “so…”

“Dean,”

“Yeah, you’re right, never mind.” He turned to go.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice made him pause, “If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, the answer is yes.” Dean blinked, opened his mouth, and nothing came out so he just closed it again. Cas smiled just enough to reach his eyes and stood up. “Come on.” He walked around to Dean and brought him back to the couch, guiding him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dean lay down on his back, looking up at Cas, but didn’t relax until the angel started running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, years chased from his features by the smallest smile.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Of course.” There was a few moments of silence before Cas asked, “Dean, did you really quote F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?”

“Shut up, assbutt.” Dean didn’t have to open his eyes to know Cas was grinning at him but he didn’t care. This was right, that was all that mattered.


End file.
